


forever isn't too long, when i'm right where i belong

by DaintyCrow



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Raphael is So Done, Romance, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: Raphael saß in dem Wohnzimmersessel, die Tasse Tee, die Magnus ihm praktisch aufgezwungen hatte, auf seinem Knie balancierend, während Magnus selbst sich auf dem Sofa vor Lachen krümmte. „Du-“, keuchte er zwischen seinen hysterischen Kicheranfällen, „-wirst ihm einenHeiratsantragmachen?Simon?“Raphael schürzte seine Lippen, betete für die Stärke vonirgendjemanden.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [forever isn't too long, when i'm right where i belong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6438421) by [owilde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owilde/pseuds/owilde). 



> Hierbei handelt es sich um eine Übersetzung, also gehört nicht das geringste mir. Ich bedanke mich herzlichst bei moriartyscupoftea für die Erlaubnis hierzu! :D  
> Bei Fehlern oder besseren Übersetzungsvorschlägen gerne immer an mich, ich korrigiere es.  
> Und die übersetzten spanischen Phrasen:  
> broma del siglo → Witz des Jahrhuderts  
> Mis labios están sellados. → Meine Lippen sind versiegelt.  
> Novio → fester Freund

Raphael würde nicht sagen, dass er von sich aus romantisch war (obwohl manche Menschen vielleicht widersprechen würden). Er hatte nur ein Händchen für Worte, und empfand einige Leute als wichtiger als andere und dachte, dass diese das auch wissen sollten. Er lebte schon seit einer langen Zeit, lang genug, um zu wissen, dass oberflächliche Schmeicheleien dir viele Dinge einbrachten, aber nur ehrliche Geständnisse dir für immer den Weg in jemandes anderen Herz öffneten. Oder, ein einzelnes Mal, auch nur für einen Monat, bevor er sich einen Schlag ins Gesicht eingefangen und aus der Wohnung geschmissen worden war. Aber er dachte lieber nicht darüber nach.  
Raphael drehte den Ehering in seiner Handfläche um, um ihn von allen Seiten begutachten zu können. Er war ein altes Erbstück seiner Mutter, dass in seiner Familie weitergegeben worden war, bis Raphael ihn schließlich in die Finger bekommen hatte. Es war ein simpler silberner Ring mit einem blutroten Stein als Dekoration und einigen auf der Innenseite eingravierten Worten, die zu verblasst waren, als dass man noch ihren Sinn hätte erkennen können. Er grummelte, und platzierte den Ring wieder in das samtenen Kästchen, in der er zuvor gelegen hatte. Er würde etwas Neues eingravieren lassen müssen. Vielleicht konnte Magnus ihm helfen.  
Wenn er ehrlich war, dann hätte Raphael niemals gedacht, dass er das irgendwann einmal tun müsste. Nun gut, nicht _müssen_ – eher, dass er dazu kommen würde. Es hatte viele Leute in seinem Leben gegeben, Liebhaber, die entweder gestorben waren oder die ihn verlassen hatten, Leute, die nun nichts als Erinnerungen waren, Kapitel seines Lebens.  
Aber jetzt war da Simon. Simon Lewis. Er konnte sich noch immer daran erinnern, wie sie sich vor ein paar Jahren zum ersten Mal flüchtig begegnet waren. So, als wären es erst ein paar Tage gewesen. Raphael hatte viele Fehler in seinem Leben gemacht, aber Simon zu verwandeln und ihm sein Vertrauen zu schenken war keiner davon. Natürlich war ein Heiratsantrag an Simon inzwischen nur noch eine Formalität. Er hatte nichts großes geplant. Er mochte einfach nur den Gedanken daran, dass Simon dann auch _offiziell_ ihm gehörte.  
Raphael steckte das Kästchen in seine Manteltasche und erhob sich von der Bettkante. Er würde mit Magnus sprechen müssen. Und vermutlich mit Clary Fray, um sie über seine Plänen in Kenntnis zu setzen. Und Simons Schwester müsste er auch informieren. Und dann einfach nur Simon fragen. Er war sich sicher, dass das Ganze ganz leicht werden würde.

–

Das Ganze wurde _nicht_ sehr leicht, denn Magnus sorgte dafür, dass _nie_ etwas sehr leicht war. Raphael saß in dem Wohnzimmersessel, die Tasse Tee, die Magnus ihm praktisch aufgezwungen hatte, auf seinem Knie balancierend, während Magnus selbst sich auf dem Sofa vor Lachen krümmte. „ _Du_ -“, keuchte er zwischen seinen hysterischen Kicheranfällen, „-wirst ihm einen _Heiratsantrag_ machen? _Simon_?“  
Raphael schürzte seine Lippen, betete für die Stärke von _irgendjemanden_. „Ja, mache ich“, erwiderte er. „Und ich brauche deine Hilfe mit der Gravierung.“  
Alec tauchte mit einem Buch in seinen Händen aus dem Schlafzimmer auf, warf einen Blick auf den manisch lachenden Magnus und den mörderisch aussehenden Raphael, bevor er die Augen verdrehte und sie darüber informierte, dass er Kaffee machen würde. Magnus wurde für eine Sekunde wieder ernst, und rief seinem Freund ein „Mach mir auch eine Tasse!“ hinterher. Alec winkte, zum Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte, bevor er um die Ecke in der Küche verschwand.  
Magnus setzte sich auf, wischte sich Lachtränen aus den Augen. „Entschuldige-“, sagte er, nicht im geringsten so klingend, als täte es ihm leid, „-aber ich _muss_ zugeben, dass das lustig ist. Die große Eiskönigin Raphael Santiago wird jemandem einen _Heiratsantrag_ machen.“  
Er sah aus, als würde er jeden Augenblick erneut in Gelächter ausbrechen, also beeilte Raphael sich, zu sagen, was er sagen musste. „Ja, es ist höchst amüsant, _broma del siglo_ , aber das ist wichtig für mich, also möchte ich, dass du dich nur ein einziges Mal in deinem Leben konzentrierst und deinen Job ernst nimmst.“  
Magnus sah ihn missbilligend an. „Ich nehme meinen Job ernst. Nebenbei bemerkt, besteht mein Job nicht darin, Eheringe zu gravieren, und ich bin mir sicher, das weißt du auch. Wobei es aber nicht so ist, dass ich es nicht tun _kann_ , denn es gibt beinahe nichts, dass ich nicht kann. Richtig Alexander?“, fragte er Alec, der gerade wieder das Zimmer betrat, sein Buch nun unter seinen Arm geklemmt und zwei Tassen Kaffee in seinen Händen.  
Alec sah unbeeindruckt auf, gab Magnus eine der Kaffeetassen und setzte sich neben ihn. „Sicher“, meinte er. Magnus lächelte ihn breit an.  
Raphael hoffte inständig, dass er nicht so hoffnungslos _verliebt_ aussah, wenn er Simon ansah, aber er hatte den verdacht, dass er es vermutlich doch tat.  
„Also, worum geht es?“, fragte Alec und Raphael wusste nicht, wann dieser aufgehört hatte, ein Schattenjäger zu sein und begonnen hatte, die andere Hälfte von Magnus’ Pflichten zu werden. Er sprach es nicht laut aus.  
„Ich mache Simon einen Heiratsantrag“, erklärte er.  
Alec zog seine Augenbrauen hoch, begann aber glücklicherweise nicht, zu lachen. „Das ist überraschend süß“, sagte er.  
Magnus sah bestürzt zu ihm. „Wie kommt es, dass du solche Dinge niemals zu _mir_ sagst?“  
Raphael begann zu denken, dass er mit weniger Ärger davongekommen wäre, wenn er einfach nur mitten am Tag zu einem Juwelier gegangen und knusprig braun gebrannt wäre.  
„Kannst du nun den Ring gravieren oder nicht, Bane?“, fragte Raphael ungeduldig.  
„Ich kann“, versicherte Magnus lächelnd. „Was willst du sagen? Vielleicht ‚ _eine Hälfte des Vampir Power Paars des Jahrzehnts_ ‘?“  
Alec schnaubte und Magnus sah so aus, als sei er sehr zufrieden mit sich. Raphael hatte das Gefühl, dass er noch für eine sehr sehr lange Zeit hier sein würde.

–

„Merkst du eigentlich, dass es sehr spät ist und ich morgen Dinge zu tun habe?“, fragte Clary und sah Raphael böse an.  
 _Eher **jemanden** zu tun_ , dachte er, sprach es aber nicht laut aus. Sie war Simons Freundin, und Simon wurde immer sauer auf ihn, wenn Raphael seine Freunde kränkte.  
„Ja, aber das hier ist wichtig.“  
Clary sah ihn wenig fasziniert an. „Worum geht es?“  
Raphael holte tief Luft, bereitete sich mental vor. „Nun-“ Er entschied sich, es einfach auszusprechen. „-ich werde Simon einen Antrag machen.“  
Clary spuckte ihren Kaffee zurück in die Tasse. Raphael, der sich auch über kleine Dinge freuen konnte, war glücklich darüber, dass sie den Kaffee nicht in sein _Gesicht_ gespuckt hatte.  
„Du wirst _was_?“, fragte sie, und schob die Tasse aus ihrem Weg und beugte sich über den Tisch.  
„Simon einen Antrag machen“, antwortete er. Eine alte Dame am Nachbartisch sah missbilligend zu ihm hinüber. Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Sie sah weg und murmelte leise etwas vor sich hin.  
Im Gegensatz zu der Dame strahlte Clary übers ganze Gesicht. „Das sind großartige Neuigkeiten! Ich freue mich so für euch!“, meinte sie, ihr Lächeln strahlend. Raphael konnte jetzt sehen, warum Simon sie mochte.  
„Danke“, meinte er.  
„Nur, warum sagst du mir das?“, frage sie, und Raphael begann in genau diesem Augenblick ebenfalls, sich das zu fragen.  
„Du bist Simons beste Freundin, und er schätzt deine Meinung sehr. Ich wollte sichergehen, dass du damit einverstanden bist“, erklärte er schließlich.  
Clary lächelte ihn sanft an. „Er ist dir wirklich wichtig, oder?“  
Als er vor wenigen Stunden aufgestanden war, hatte Raphael nicht erwartet, dass er später mit Clary Fray gemeinsam in einem Café sitzen und über seine _Gefühle_ reden würde. Er ließ sich selbst über Simon nachdenken, der sich vermutlich noch immer unter all den Decken im Bett verkrochen hatte und schnarchte. Raphael hasste sein Schnarchen. Nun, zumindest bis zu einem gewissen Grad. Es war auch ein klein wenig liebenswert, wirklich.  
„Das tut er“, sagte er. „Ich liebe ihn.“  
Clary _gurrte_ beinahe, und Raphael entschied, dass genug genug war.  
„Also, jetzt weißt du es“, meinte er und stand auf. „Versuch bitte, es vor Simon geheimzuhalten, ja?“  
Sie grinste. „ _Mis labios están sellados_ “, schwor sie. Auf Raphaels geschockten Blick hin erklärte sie: „Ich hatte drei Jahre lang Spanisch. Ein paar Sachen weiß ich noch.“  
Raphael hoffte sehr, dass sie niemals mitangehört hatte, wie er mit Simon in Spanisch sprach.

–

Während er an die Tür klopfte und darauf wartete, dass jemand sie öffnete, schenkte Raphael den kleinen Dingen um sich herum etwas Beachtung. Das war Simons _Zuhause_. Oder war es zumindest gewesen. Da lag ein alter Fußball in der Ecke des Gartens, vollständig verdreckt. Irgendwie konnte Raphael sich einen Fußball spielenden Simon nicht vorstellen. Das Klingelschild zeigte den Namen _Lewis_ , und Raphael erinnerte sich kurzzeitig an _sein_ altes Zuhause, bevor er die Gedanken wieder aus seinem Kopf verbannte. Es war nicht gut, noch immer darüber nachzudenken.  
Die Tür schwang auf, und eine Frau in ihren frühen Zwanzigern trat in Raphaels Sichtfeld. Rebecca Lewis, Simons Schwester. Sie musterte Raphael, der zurückstarrte.  
„Guten Abend“, meinte er höflich.  
„Wir kaufen und verkaufen nichts, und nein, ich möchte nichts von Jesus wissen“, erwiderte sie und war gerade dabei, die Tür wieder zu schließen, als Raphael sagte: „Es geht um Simon.“  
Die Tür öffnete sich langsam wieder. Rebecca musterte ihn erneut, aber diesmal mit mehr Vorsicht. Dann winkte sie ihn hinein.  
Raphael ging gefolgt von Rebecca in ein Zimmer, das er für das Wohnzimmer hielt. Er setzte sich. Sie bot ihm weder Kaffee noch Tee an, wofür Raphael ihr äußerst dankbar war. Er wollte nicht zu lange bleiben.  
„Also-“, begann sie, „-wer bist du, und woher kennst du Simon? Und bist du-“ Rebecca brach ab, aber Raphael verstand, was sie wissen wollte.  
„Mein Name ist Raphael Santiago. Ja, ich bin ein Vampir.“ Er beobachtete, ob der Name ihr irgendetwas zu sagen schien, aber so war es nicht. Seine Augen zuckten. „Offensichtlich hat Simon mich nicht erwähnt. Das ist okay. Es hatte diese Sache hier leichter gemacht, wenn er etwas gesagt hätte, aber natürlich muss Simon mir das Leben so schwer wie möglich machen.“  
Sie grinste. „Er tendiert dazu, das zu tun“, stimmte sie ihm zu. „Aber, ähm, ehrlich jetzt, wer bist du? Für ihn.“  
 _Gute Frage_ , dachte er. „Ich bin nicht in der Lage, Simons Gedanken zu lesen, und er ist schlecht darin, seine Gefühle in klare Worte zu fassen, also kann ich nicht für ihn antworten. Aber ich bin sein … Partner. _Novio_. Wie auch immer du es nennen willst.“  
Rebeccas Augen weiteten sich. „Simon hat einen _festen Freund_?“, flüsterte sie. „Wie kommt es, dass er mir das nie erzählt hat? Wie lange seht ihr euch schon?“  
„Zwei Jahre oder so“, antwortete er.  
„Simon hat das _zwei Jahre_ vor mir geheim gehalten? Dieses Arschloch“, hauchte sie.  
Raphael grinste. „Ich bin sicher, er hatte seine Gründe.“  
Sie schüttelte erstaunt den Kopf.  
„Ist das der Grund, aus dem du hier bist? Um mir das zu sagen?“, fragte sie schließlich, nachdem sie sich etwas von ihrem Schock erholt hatte.  
Er starrte auf den Boden, suchte nach Worten. „Nein, ich bin hier, weil ich ein wenig altmodisch bin. Ich wollte nicht wirklich eure Mutter fragen, nach dem, was Simon mir über sie erzählt hat, und du bist das Familienmitglied, das ihm am nächsten steht.“ Er seufzte, hob den Kopf und sah zu Rebecca. „Ich liebe Simon, und ich plane ihm bald einen Antrag zu machen.“  
Wo die Neuigkeiten darüber, dass Simon und er ein Paar waren sie erstaunt hatten, sah sie jetzt verblüfft. „Du wirst- du- du wirst ihm einen Antrag machen? Simon?“ Raphael wünschte sich langsam, dass er einfach gleich zu Simon gegangen wäre, ohne vorher durch die Gegend zu streifen und es anderen Leuten zu sagen.  
„Das werde ich.“  
„Und- du willst- was? Meine _Erlaubnis_?“  
„So ist es.“  
Sie lachte sanft, lehnte sich auf ihrem Stuhl zurück. „Ja, sicher. Mach nur, Mann. Simon ist ziemlich schwierig, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass du das hinbekommst, wenn ihr bereits seit zwei Jahren zusammen seid. _Jesus Christ_.“ Sie verstummte, und begann wieder ungläubig zu lachen. „Dafür, dass er mir das nicht erzählt hat, werde ich ihn häuten, sobald er mich das nächste Mal besucht“, meinte sie bitter.  
Raphael entschied, dass er Simons Schwester wirklich mochte.

–

Raphael wollte es sich nicht eingestehen, aber er war _nervös_. Sein Bauch schmerzte, und er warf immer wieder Blicke in Richtung Tür, bereit jederzeit zu flüchten. Simon bemerkte schließlich, dass etwas nicht stimmte, und drehte sich mit gerunzelter Stirn zu ihm herum.  
„Geht es dir gut?“, fragte er von seinem Platz aus, wo er neben Raphael auf ihrem Bett lag. Der Fernseher war an und es lief irgendeine neue Show, in die Simon ganz vernarrt war.  
Raphael gab einen summenden Laut von sich. „Ich- äh- ja. Mir geht‘s gut.“ Er hüstelte und versuchte, seine Stimme normal zu halten. _Es sollte nicht so schwierig sein._  
Simon sah ihn besorgt an. „Bist du sicher? Ich meine, du hast nicht sowas wie- wie Vampir-Krebs oder so? Du stirbst nicht? Also, nicht mehr, als du ohnehin schon gestorben bist, meine ich. Das klang beleidigend. So war es nicht gemeint“, schwafelte Simon und sah dabei immer und immer nervöser aus.  
Raphael lächelte. „Nein, ich _sterbe_ nicht. Sei nicht so überdramatisch, Simon.“  
Er biss sich auf die Lippe, griff in seine Tasche und schloss seine Finger um das samtene Kästchen. „Es ist nur- nun-“ Ein weiteres Summen. „Simon-“, versuchte er es erneut. „Ich habe schon ein langes Leben gelebt. Und ich kannte viele Leute. Mundies und Vampire und Schattenjäger. Eine ganze Menge. Aber du- du bist … du bist anders. Für mich. Obwohl du mich manchmal unglaublich _wütend_ machst, und du mir wirklich auf die Nerven gehst, und du die faszinierende Gewohnheit hast, dich regelmäßig beinahe töten zu lassen, habe ich mich in dich verliebt.“  
Simon öffnete den Mund. „Ich verstehe nicht wirklich-“  
„Lass mich bitte ausreden. Ich habe mich in dich verliebt und ich hoffe, dass ich niemals anfangen werde, dich _nicht_ mehr zu lieben. Wir haben eine Ewigkeit, außer natürlich du schaffst es _wirklich_ , dich töten zu lasen und das, obwohl du unter meinem Schutz stehst, aber selbst das fühlt sich manchmal nicht genug an.“  
Raphael holte tief Luft und versuchte, seinen Wunsch danach, bewusstlos zu werden,von sich zu schieben. „Und Simon, ich möchte, dass du weißt-“  
Er warf einen kurzen Blick in Richtung Fernseher, wo jemand gerade auf die Bäume um sich herum schoss. Raphael wünschte, dass etwas romantischeres im Hintergrund laufen würde, während er seinen Antrag machte, aber es war wie es war, arme Leute konnten nicht wählerisch sein.  
Er nahm das Kästchen aus seiner Tasche und öffnete sie, wie er hoffte, in einer fließenden Bewegung. „Willst du mich heiraten, Simon?“  
Simon starrte mit einer Mischung aus Schock und Unglaube auf den Ring. „Du- du- das ist- das ist ein-“ Simon riss seine Augen los, um zu Raphael zu sehen, der versuchte, ihn ermutigend anzulächeln. „ _Raphael_ “, brachte er hervor.  
„Das ist mein Name, ja.“ Das lief nicht nach Plan. Raphael kam in den Sinn, dass er nicht einmal einen richtigen Plan _hatte_. „Es ist gut, dass du dich noch immer daran erinnerst.“  
Simon versuchte sein bestes, ein paar Worte zu formen. „Ich- ich war nicht- ich meine- ich hätte nie erwartet- _du machst mir einen_ -“, er machte eine weitere Pause, versuchte seine Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bringen.  
„Hey“, sagte Raphael. „Ich bin derjenige, der hier Panik bekommen sollte.“  
Simon nickte, schüttelte dann den Kopf, und sah wieder zu dem Ring.  
„Ja“, meinte er nach einer guten Minute des Schweigens, gerade als Raphael begonnen hatte in Betracht zu ziehen, Clary anzrufen, damit diese herkommen und ihm helfen könnte. Simon sah ihn lachend an. Ein bisschen hysterisch, ja, aber trotzdem ein Lachen. „ _Ja_ “, wiederholte er.  
Auf Raphaels Gesicht breitete sich ein Lächeln aus. Er nahm den Ring aus dem Kästchen, und steckte ihn an Simons Finger. Dann nahm er ihn wieder ab.  
Simon sah ihn missbilligend an. „Hey, ich habe deinem Antrag gerade erst zugestimmt“, protestierte er.  
Raphael bedeutete ihm, still z sein. „Ich habe vergessen, dir die Gravur zu zeigen. Magnus hat sie für mich gemacht.“  
Simon sah ihn erschrocken an. „Magnus _weiß_ es?!“  
Raphael entschied sich, dass es am besten war, ihn nicht darüber aufzuklären, dass das auch auf Alec, Clary – inzwischen vermutlich auch Isabella – und Simons eigene Schwester zutraf.  
Simon sah auf die Innenseite des Rings, las den Text. Dann lächelte er und drehte seinen Kopf, um Raphael zu küssen, weshalb sie gemeinsam auf das Bett fielen. Raphael sah grinsend zu Simon hinauf. „Du magst es?“, fragte er.  
Simon grinste zurück und hauchte ihm erneut einen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Ich _liebe es_.“

–

_la eternidad es nuestra – r.s & s.l  
Ewigkeit ist unser – r.s & s.l_


	2. Chapter 2

Simon sah auf den Ring, der nun seinen Finger schmückte, und grinste breit. Er war _verheiratet_. Nun gut, verlobt, aber das war wirklich nur eine Kleinigkeit. Er würde einen Ehemann haben. Wenn jemand ihm, bevor all das begonnen hatte, gesagt hätte, dass ein siebzig-nochwas Jahre alter Vampir Simon einen Antrag machen würde, dann hätte er diesem jemand gesagt, dass er verrückt war. Und doch, hier war er.  
Siemon holte tief Luft, und klopfte dann an Magnus Tür. Raphael hatte darauf bestanden, dass er nicht persönlich gehen und Magnus dafür danken müsste, dass dieser mit dem Ring geholfen hatte, aber Simon fand, dass die Höflichkeit es so gebot.  
Es war Alec, der die Tür öffnete, und er trug eins von Magnus‘ Shirts. Oder zumindest dachte Simon, dass es Magnus‘ Shirt war, denn darauf stand CUTE BOYS CALL ME in pink glitzernden Buchstaben, und Simon konnte wirklich nicht glauben, dass Alec freiwillig etwas derartiges kaufen würde.  
Alec hob eine Augenbraue, während er zu Simon sah.  
„Alexander? Wer ist es?“, rief Magns von irgendwo aus dem Inneren der Wohnung.  
Alec drehte seinen Kopf etwas, ohne die Augen von Simon abzuwenden. „Es ist Raphaels neuer Verlobter!“, rief er zurück.  
Simon lächelte. _Raphaels Verlobter_. Das klang gut.  
Wenige Sekunden später tauchte Magnus grinsend hinter Alec auf. „Simon“, meinte er. „Komm doch rein.“

Bald saß Simon auf genau dem gleichen Stuhl, auf dem auch Raphael vor einigen Tagen gesessen hatte, und hielt, da er etwas zu Trinken abgelehnt hatte, stattdessen einen Cookie in seinen Händen. „Ich- äh- Du weißt, dass das für mich wie Staub schmecken wird?“, fragte er.  
Magnus verdrehte die Augen und zuckte nonchalant mit den Schultern. „Da versucht man _einmal_ nett zu sein“, seufzte er, und machte eine fließende Handbewegung. Der Cookie verschwand.  
„Wie auch immer“, änderte Magnus das Thema. „Warum bist du hier?“  
Alec, der neben ihm saß, stieß ihm einen Ellenbogen in die Seite. Magnus sah mit gerunzelter Stirn zu Alec, und wandte sich dann mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln an Simon. „Nicht, dass du nicht hier sein solltest, denn wir sind _begeistert_ , dich als unseren Gast empfangen zu dürfen. Ich habe mich nur gefragt, was es ist, dem wir die Ehre deiner Gesellschaft schulden?“  
Er drehte sich wieder zu Alec. „Da, Alexander, war das höflich genug?“ Alec sah zufrieden aus.  
Simon fühlte sich verloren. „Ich wollte nur- Raphael hat mir erzählt, dass du den Ring graviert hast, also wollte ich dir danken.“  
Magnus‘ Mine hellte sich deutlich auf. „ _Der Ring_ “, sagte er. Simon bekämpfte den Drang, _mein Schatz_ zu sagen.  
„Ja, willst du ihn sehen? Warte, nein, du hast- du _hast_ ihn ja schon gesehen, weil du- äh- die Gravur gemacht hast. Vergiss es.“  
Alec lachte. „Nun, ich habe ihn bisher noch nicht aus der Nähe sehen können“, meinte er und stand auf. „Darf ich?“ Simon nickte grinsend. Alec nahm seine Hand, und betrachtete den Ring.  
„Er ist wunderschön“, murmelte er. Simon sah, wie Magnus‘ linkes Auge zuckte. Er hüstelte, und zog seine Hand zurück.  
„Wie auch immer, du hast einen großartigen Job bei der Gravur geleistet, Magnus. Ich danke dir. _Wir_ danken dir, auch wenn es Raphael ziemlich schwer fällt, zuzugeben, dass er deine Arbeit zu schätzen weiß.“  
Alec kehrte wieder zu seinem Platz neben Magnus zurück, und lehnte sich gegen ihn.  
Magnus nickte bestätigend. „Ich war froh, helfen zu können“, meinte er. „Besonders, da ich _meinen_ Verlobungsring noch nicht gravieren kann.“  
Alec schürzte seine Lippen und verdrehte die Augen. „Ich habe dir gesagt, ich möchte jetzt noch nicht heiraten.“  
„Wir _wären_ nicht einmal verheiratet, Alexander, nur _verlobt_.“  
Simon begann zu bemerken, was Raphael gemeint hatte, als er gesagt hatte, dass es leichter wäre, einfach anzurufen.

–

Simon war unglaublich aufgeregt darüber gewesen, dass er Clary als erstes die Nachrichten überbringen konnte. Er hatte sich schon darauf gefreut, ihre Reaktion zu sehen, und dann mit ihr gemeinsam über ‚ _Was? Ein Antrag_?‘ zu diskutieren. Er hatte gedacht, dass er sie nur einmal in seinem Leben mit etwas würde schocken können.  
Deshalb war er auch ein wenig enttäuscht, als er Clary anrief und sie auf sein „ _Raphael hat mir einen Antrag gemacht!_ “ mir einem „ _Er saß tatsächlich nicht nur wartend rum, hm?_ “ antwortete.  
Simon runzelte die Stirn und blinzelte ununterbrochen. „Warte, was?“, fragte er bestürzt. „Du _wusstest es_?!“ Er konnte sie vor sich sehen, wie sie sich auf die Lippen biss und ihre Nase kräuselte.  
„Ja“, gab sie zu, wobei sie sich anhörte, als würde sie sich schuldig fühlen. „Raphael hat es mir gesagt, bevor er dir einen Antrag gemacht hat.“  
Simon seufzte. „Hat er?“, fragte er resigniert.  
Sie kicherte. „Schon jetzt Dinge vor seinem Ehemann geheim haltend“, neckte sie, offensichtlich bereits über ihre Schuldgefühle gegenüber Simon hinweg.  
„ _Verlobter_ “, korrigierte er und fühlte, wie ein kleines Lächeln sich auf seinen Lippen bildete.  
„Mhm“, summte sie fröhlich. „Sicher. Aber bald bist du sein Ehemann. Und er hatte es mir nur bereits gesagt, weil er sichergehen wollte, dass ich damit einverstanden wäre. Er ist so ein _Romantiker_ “, erklärte sie.  
Simon schluckte nervös. „Und das bist du, richtig? ADamit einverstanden, meine ich? Also, es ist nicht zu seltsam oder-“  
Sie seufzte. „ _Simon_ , _natürlich_ bin ich einverstanden! Nach allem, das wir durchgemacht haben, könnte ich mich nicht mehr für dich freuen.“ Sie hielt inne, und fuhr dann fort. „Aber bitte nimm nicht seinen Nachnamen an, wenn ihr heiratet. Ich denke nicht, dass ich es aushalten würde, falls den Name Simon Santiago wäre.“  
Simon lachte, ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen. „Nein, das klingt tatsächlich nicht sonderlich gut, nicht wahr? Wie wäre es mit Simon Lewis-Santiago? Das klingt nicht schlecht, denkst du nicht auch?“  
Sie dachte für einen Moment darüber nach. „Ja, sicher. Lewis-Santiago. Das lässt dich wie jemand wichtiges klingen.“  
„Ich _bin_ wichtig“, meinte er leicht verletzt.  
„ _Sicher_ , Simon. Für Raphael vielleicht. Und für _mich_ natürlich.“  
„Natürlich“, stimmte er zu. „Du bist auch wichtig für mich.“  
Sie schnaubte. „Ja, _besser_ wäre es. Ich bin immerhin deine beste Freundin. Und nur weil du irgendeinen noblen Vampir heiratest, wird sich daran nichts ändern.“  
Er lächelte. „Nein, das ändert nichts zwischen und. Außerdem wirst du irgendwann vermutlich Izzy heiraten. Ich kann es gar nicht abwarten, dich _damit_ zu ärgern.“  
Sie keuchte auf. „Simon, ich bin _erstaunt_ , dass du etwas derartiges auch nur _vermuten_ konntest!“  
Er lachte laut.

–

„Simon“, meinte Rebecca, als sie die Tür öffnete. Dann schlug sie ihm gegen die Schulter und zischte: „Wie _kannst du es wagen_ , mir nichts von deinem festen Freund zu erzählen!?“  
Simons alter Nachbar lugte interessiert über den Zaun, der die beiden Häuser trennte. Er machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, so zu tun, als würde er nicht lauschen.  
„Könen wir drinnen darüber reden?“, bat er, wobei er von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat.  
Sie schürzte ihre Lippen und trat beiseite. „Na gut. Aber so leicht kommst du mir nicht davon, Si.“  
Er hatte wirklich nichts anderes als das erwartet.

Sie saßen im Wohnzimmer. Simon zappelte herum und drehte den Ring um seinen Finger. Das brachte ihm Rebeccas Aufmerksamkeit ein. „Also _hat_ er dir einen Antrag gemacht“, sagte sie, klang beeindruckt. „Ich hab irgendwie gedacht, dass es vielleicht ein Witz von ihm war.  
Simon schnaubte. „Ja, das dachte ich auf für eine Sekunde, als er das Kästchen rausgeholt hat.“ Er erinnerte sich daran, wie nervös Raphael ausgesehen hatte, wie _menschlich_. „Aber ich bin froh, dass es es nicht gemacht hat. Also, dass es er keinen Witz gemacht hat.“  
Rebecca lächelte ihn stolz an und lehnte sich dann vor, stützte ihre Ellenbogen auf ihren Knien ab, und legte ihr Kinn in ihre Hände. „Warum hast du es mir nicht erzählt?“, fragte sie trist. „Falls es war, weil du dachtest, dass ich dich nicht akzeptieren würde oder so, dann-“ Sie schloss dn Mund, als Simon den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Nein, ich dachte nicht, dass dich das kümmern würde. Es ist nur, dass- nun ja- er ist der Anführer eines Vampir-Clans“, sagte Simon. Rebecca sah darüber nicht allzu beunruhigt aus. Er fuhr fort. „Und Anfangs dachte ich, dass wenn die Sache total schieflaufen würde, dass ich dich dann lieber in Sicherheit gewusst hätte. Und umso weniger du über diese ganze-“ Er suchte nach den richtigen Worten. „-diese ganze Vampir-Untergrund-Sache wusstest, umso besser. Einschließlich dessen, wie nah ich Raphael stand. Und dann- keine Ahnung.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dann verging immer mehr Zeit, und es wäre zu merkwürdig gewesen, es dir doch noch zu erzählen. Es tut mir leid“, entschuldigte er sich.  
Rebecca kniff die Augen zusammen. „Also dachtest du, dass du- was? Wartest, bis ihr _heiratetet_ , um es mir zu erzählen?“  
Simon fuhr sich seufzend mit einer Hand übers Gesicht. „ _Nein_. Na ja, _vielleicht_. Ich weiß es nicht. Mir kam eigentlich nie der gedanke, dass er mir einen Antrag machen könnte.“  
Sie sah noch immer aus, als würde sie ihn gerne schlagen wollen, aber Simon dachte, dass er gesehen hätten, wie ihre Augen minimal sanfter wurden. Was vielleicht auch nur Wunschdenken war, aber er wollte dennoch daran glauben.  
„Okay. Weißt du was, gut“, meinte sie. „Es ist erledigt, das ist vorbei, nun weiß ich es. Und jetzt zeig mir diesen Ring, oder ich schwöre bei Gott, ich werde dir in den Hintern treten, Si.“  
Er kicherte. „Du würdest mir sowieso in den Hintern treten.“  
Sie grinste. „Wahr.“

Er war gerade dabei zu gehen (nachdem Rebecca ihm zum zehnten Mal erzählt hatte, wie ‚ _verdammt schön_ ‘ der Ring war), als er sich an etwas erinnerte, und im Türrahmen noch einmal innehielt.  
„Rebecca?“, fragte er.  
Sie drehte sich um, um ihn anzusehen und neigte den Kopf. „Ja?“  
Er holte tief Luft und biss sich auf die Lippe. „Wenn wir dann wirklich heiraten, wirst du- ähm- wirst du mich zum Altar führen?“  
Sie sah für ein paar wenige Sekunden geschockt aus, bevor sie breit zu grinsen begann. „Natürlich, Simon. Denk nur daran, mir eine Einladung zu schicken.“  
Simon hatte sich seit langem nicht mehr so glücklich gefühlt.

–

Simon stieß die Tür ihres Zimmers auf, und stürmte hinein. Raphael stoppe den Fernseher, und drehte sich um, um ihn anzusehen. „Simon? Ist alles okay?“  
Simon sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn finster an. „Du hast vergessen, mir gegenüber zu erwähnen, dass bereits die ganze _Stadt_ von dem Antrag wusste, bevor _ich_ es tat“, knurrte er.  
Raphael sah nicht so verängstigt aus, wie Simon gehofft hatte, dass er es tun würde. „Übertreib nicht, Simon“, erwiderte er ruhig. „Ich habe es nur Magnus gesagt, weil ich seine Hilfe brauchte, Clary, weil sie deine beste Freundin ist, und deiner Schwester, weil ich ihre Erlaubnis haben wollte. Sie ist übrigens wundervoll.“  
Simon öffnete seinen Mund, um weiter zu protestieren, und hielt dann inne. „Warte“, sagte er. „Du bist zu meiner Schwester gegangen, um um ihre _Erlaubnis_ zu bitten? Wirklich?“  
Raphael sah irgendwie peinlich berührt aus. „Bitte mach die Tür zu.“ Simon tat wie geheißen, und ließ sich dann neben Raphael nieder.  
„Ja, ich wollte die Erlaubnis deiner Schwester. Es war mir wichtig, die … _Zustimmung_ deiner Familie zu haben.“  
Simon grinste. „Das ist so süß“, meinte er, und jedes bisschen Verärgerung fiel langsam von ihm ab.  
„Ich habe meine guten Tage“, murmelte Raphael, und startete den Fernseher wieder. Simon warf einen kurzen Blick darauf.  
„Guckst du _America's Next Top Model_?“  
„Ja.“  
„Und du bestehst darauf, dass _ich_ ein verdammter Nerd bin. Was denkst du eigentlich darüber, Raphael Lewis-Santiago zu werden?“  
„Du bist ein verdammter Nerd. Warum kann es nicht Santiago-Lewis sein?“  
„Weil ich will, dass es Lewis-Santiago wird, und du mich so sehr liebst, dass das für dich okay sein wird?“  
„Ich verachte dich.“ Stille, dann: „Lewis-Santiago klingt gut.“


End file.
